A technique associated with the present invention is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 4.
Patent Document 1 discloses an anti-tsunami protection system that detects the occurrence of a tsunami, and switches the system of a plant to a protection system for suppressing tsunami damage of the plant. The anti-tsunami protection system includes a tsunami information receiving unit that receives tsunami information, a facility information database that stores facility information including, for each area, at least an altitude, a facility ID for identifying each facility, the presence or absence of a structure potentially becoming a flooded path between the plant and an outside structure or another facility, an underground structure ID given to the structure, and the flooded path, a protection apparatus information database that stores protection apparatus information for specifying a protection apparatus provided in the facility for each area, an inundation area determination unit that determines an inundation area of the plant with respect to a predicted height of the tsunami on the basis of the facility information and the protection apparatus information, and a protection apparatus control unit 4 that receives a determination result of the inundation area and transmits a control signal for performing startup and control of the protection apparatus.
Patent Document 2 discloses an apparatus for specifying a tsunami damage region that specifies a region which is likely to suffer damage, on the basis of tsunami information, in a case where a tsunami occurs and approaches to Japan. The apparatus for specifying a tsunami damage region includes a tsunami warning receiving unit that receives a tsunami warning including a plurality of predicted tsunami-threatened districts indicating coast districts in which an occurrence of a tsunami is expected and an expected height of the tsunami occurring in the predicted tsunami-threatened district, an altitude map information storage unit that stores altitude map information which is three-dimensional position information, a tsunami height extraction unit that specifies a corresponding region corresponding to the predicted tsunami-threatened district included in the tsunami warning, when the tsunami warning is received, in the altitude map information, in accordance with a predetermined rule, and acquires a predicted tsunami height in the predicted tsunami-threatened district to be a source for specifying the corresponding region from the tsunami warning, and a tsunami damage region determination unit that determines an expected tsunami damage region expected to suffer damage of the tsunami in the corresponding region, on the basis of the predicted tsunami height acquired by the tsunami height extraction unit and the altitude in the corresponding region.
Patent Document 3 discloses a disaster-coping distributed power supply system which is capable of linking a distributed power supply to a system power supply during a normal time, and capable of supplying appropriate power as an emergency power supply during a power failure of the system power supply. The disaster-coping distributed power supply system includes a distributed power supply and a power conditioner that links the distributed power supply to the system power supply. The system outputs single-phase alternating-current power while the distributed power supply and the system power supply are linked, and outputs three-phase alternating-current power by disconnecting the power conditioner from the system power supply during the power failure of the system power supply.
Patent Document 4 discloses a regional energy management method of securing a power supply of a disaster countermeasure hub and a disaster prevention hub after an occurrence of a disaster, and securing of power supplies of a fluctuating number of evacuation areas such as a community center, and immediately restoring a peripheral region by making the peripheral region collaborate with a large-scale facility such as a factory that operates distributed power supply introduction such as solar power generation or wind power generation, or an emergency power supply. In the regional energy management method, a network for interchanging power is constructed between a regional energy management function, which is a private sector facility including a storage battery function and is used as a restoration hub in a case where a disaster occurs, and a community center serving as a regional evacuation area. A delivery or recovery operation of the storage battery function is performed using the network so that when a disaster occurs, the regional energy management function optimally operates the power supply on the basis of a request for a power supply of the community center and a power supply capacity required in the private sector facility.